Deletionpedia
|alexa = |commercial = Yes |type = Archive wiki |language = English |registration = None |owner = |author = |launch date = 2008 (v1) December 24, 2013 (v2) |current status = |revenue = |slogan = }} Deletionpedia is an online archive wiki containing articles deleted from the English Wikipedia. Its version of each article includes a header with more information about the deletion such as whether a occurred, where the deletion discussion about the article can be found and which editor deleted the article. The original Deletionpedia operated from February to September 2008. The site was restarted under new management in December 2013. Description The site is based on MediaWiki.Category:Deletionpedia:Pages by deletion date, from the Deletionpedia website The site functions as something of a "wikimorgue"; it automatically collects articles deleted from Wikipedia. In addition to categories preserved from Wikipedia, Deletionpedia has its own categories for articles, based upon the deletion criteria. Pages are organized by the month in which they were deleted, by the number of editors that had worked on a page and by the length of time the article had existed on Wikipedia. }} Deletionpedia states that it avoids hosting deleted pages that are copyright violations, pages with serious libel problems, pages whose full is still available on Wikipedia's sister sites, and pages which set out to offend others.Deletionpedia:Archive, from the Deletionpedia website Articles preserved by Deletionpedia were deleted from Wikipedia for a variety of reasons, from "being not notable" to "manipulation by political and business interests". }} Since the site was read-only, it sought no donations, suggesting instead that supporters donate to mySociety or to the Wikimedia Foundation.Deletionpedia:Donate, from the Deletionpedia website Version 1 The original Deletionpedia collected about 63,000 articles, which were deleted from Wikipedia between February and September 2008. Nearly 2000 pages were over 1000 days old before they were deleted. Downtime issues A message appeared on April 5, 2008, stating: }} Demise The last viewable log the site made of Wikipedia was taken on 14 June 2012 of Anime Festival Wichita. The original content is still available to view online. Reception The Wall Street Journal cited it as a response to the culture clash that exists on Wikipedia between deletionists and inclusionists.Wikipedians Leave Cyberspace, Meet in Egypt, by James Gleick. The Wall Street Journal, August 8, 2008 The Industry Standard calls it “a would-be fine research project for sociology students to study what groupthink does when applied to a community-built compendium of knowledge”.Deletionpedia: Where Wikipedia entries go to die, by Cyndy Aleo-Carreira. The Industry Standard, posted September 17, 2008. Shortly thereafter, the Industry Standard again turned its attention to Deletionpedia, reporting that deletion of the article in Wikipedia about Deletionpedia was itself under discussion, suggesting that the article was not being considered for deletion based on “insignificance of the site” but rather “due to perceived criticism of Wikipedia itself”.“A Catch 22 for Wikipedia: Should the Deletionpedia entry be deleted?” By Cyndy Aleo-Carreira. The Industry Standard, posted Sept. 19, 2008. Deletionpedia also made news at De Telegraaf, the website for the largest daily morning Dutch language newspaper,Rustplaats voor afgedankte Wiki-bijdragen , a September 2008 article from De Telegraaf and The Inquirer, a British technology tabloid website.Deletionpedia: Gelöschte Wikipedia-Artikel zum Nachschlagen , an 18 September 2008 article from The Inquirer. The site has been more fully explored by Ars TechnicaDeletionpedia: where entries too trivial for Wikipedia live on an article from Ars Technica posted September 22, 2008 in an article that not only describes aspects of the website but mentions the controversy over deleting the Wikipedia article on Deletionpedia. Version 2 The website was reregistered by a new owner, Kasper Souren, and began operation anew in December 2013. As of May 2016, it had amassed 29,156 content pages. Other wikis There are similar projects for other Wikipedia languages, for example: * Marjorie-Wiki in German, supported by Wikimedia Deutschlandde:Wikipedia:Enzyklopädie/Marjorie-Wiki * PrePedia in Polish, a project associated with Marjorie-Wiki * Borradopedia in Spanish * Wikisage in Dutch See also *Deletionism and inclusionism in Wikipedia *Rejecta Mathematica *Reliability of Wikipedia *Wayback Machine *WebCite References External links * Deletionpedia.org * Deletionpedia dump by WikiTeam (may contain errors) * Speedy deletion Wiki, a successor doing much the same thing since 2012; 320,000 articles as of January 2015 Source * Category:Internet encyclopedias Category:MediaWiki websites Category:History of Wikipedia